


First Kiss

by allthatislostinthedark



Series: Daydreams [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatislostinthedark/pseuds/allthatislostinthedark
Summary: The series of events that lead to Kuai Liang's first kiss with the reader.





	First Kiss

–When you go to say goodbye to him yet again, you decide to be bold and plant a kiss on his cheek. You don’t do it in front of everyone else, no, but he’s still surprised. Sure you’ve been spending a lot of time at the temple with him, and you always hug him or give him a small smile before heading out, but you’ve never kissed him. And he’s not used to it, to someone simply leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Most people are afraid to even approach him.

–He thinks about that small kiss on his cheek all day. You didn’t mean anything by it, did you? He knows you can be playful and that was probably it, you were just being you. Still, it’s an act of affection and it messes with his head to the point he wonders if Hanzo would’ve reacted better. He probably would have, Hell, anyone would.

–The next time he sees you, you’re surrounded by the rest of the group. You greet him with a nod and a smile and he nods right back, hands behind his back as he’s briefed in on the conversation by Sonya. He steals glances at you.  
You can feel it, can feel his eyes on you, and it makes you hyper aware of your surroundings. You try to play it cool, avoid looking at him and keep talking to Cassie or anyone else. Your hair is a mess, that much you know, and your body is sore. You raise your arms above your head to stretch them out and as a result your shirt rises to your midsection, revealing a bit of skin. You glance back at him this time and is pleased to meet his gaze. Smirking, you accept Cassie’s request to take a walk around to discuss the plan better.

–Alone once more, Kuai gets lost in his thoughts. Were your antics on purpose? He can still feel your lips pressing against his cheek and it’s been a couple of days now.

–Deciding to mess with him is not a good idea, you know, but the urge is overwhelming. You want to kiss him so badly and you can only hope he wants the same. This time your plant your lips close to his. ‘See you later, then,’ you say and lean in and you kiss the corner of his lips and he’s tall and handsome and you’re trying not to tremble as you walk away. ‘Be careful,’ he says and you feel relief. He’s not mad.

–He knows now it’s no mistake. You’re either messing with him or trying to make him take a hint. This time, though, he can’t help but smile. He’s in love with you, has been for a while, and perhaps you feel the same way. He feels silly then, lost like a little child. If word got out that the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei was losing his mind over an almost kiss his reputation would be ruined for sure.

–He’s waiting for you when you return to the temple. It’s very late and he’s usually busy with something else, going over lessons and mission reports. It’s just the two of you, and your heart feels like it’s going to burst out of your chest. You can’t read his expression. Maybe he’s angry. All the teasing, the flirting, he’s got no time for it. Worst yet, maybe he’s got no interest. Maybe you’ve been breaking boundaries and that almost kiss was the last straw.

–”Hey,” is all you can manage. He says your name, all polite and stern. You ask him if it’s okay to spend the night at the temple. You’re too far away from the place you’re staying and you’re tired. He doesn’t deny you shelter, never would, but he does point out that you’ve been staying with him for a while to know the answer is always yes. That makes you calm down. He’s still the Kuai you know, he’s not mad. At least you don’t think so. As always, he walks you to your room and then turns his back to walk away. You grab his wrist. You don’t know why. He looks at you and it’s quiet for a moment. He smiles. He smiles and your face is hot and he’s stepping closer and he leans in, his hands cupping your face, they’re cold but you don’t even flinch. You close your eyes and feel his lips on yours.

–He’s careful. It’s a quick kiss, no tongue at first. He looks at you as if to ask for permission and then his lips are on yours again. You press your body against his, open your mouth and feel his tongue on yours. That quick kiss turns into a long and hard one. You notice how gentle he is, and how he’s holding back from holding you closer. He doesn’t want you to be cold which is ironic considering how warm you feel right now.

–When the kiss is over, he brushes your hair out of your eyes and smiles at you. He tells you to get some rest, there’s a lot of work to be done in the morning. You nod and watch as he exits the room, placing your hand on your chest in a vain attempt to slow you heart down.

–He can’t think of anything else for the rest of the night. You’re the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted.


End file.
